


Child of a greater evil

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Past, Denial of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Prussia thinks about how he has been over the years, how he felt about the past and who knows maybe views on the future. Just what does a nickname do to someone?





	Child of a greater evil

That name is something that I have heard very often in the past. So often that I can’t really put a number on it anymore. I have been called it ever since I was a little toddler till I wasn a grown up adults so that is a pretty long time.

I was called the child of the devil or the child of the greater evil. It depended very heavily on who was actually talking to me. The first thing, the child of the devil was something said by normal people back in the day. They really didn’t know any better so I don’t really know if I can be mad at them for saying something like that.

Most of them didn’t go to school since they weren’t really able to do so back then. They needed the kids to work since they couldn’t do it all alone and asking people to help was impossible since they didn’t have any money to do that. Those kids grew up and got children and like that the circle continued.

So I can’t really say that I can blame them. Everything they knew was told by priests and such. They could easily brainwash them since they really didn’t know any better than just believe what they said.

The other thing was the children of the greater evil. You can already hear that the people, who used this name were the people who were able to go to school when they were younger. The most I have heard this name coming from the priests.

They seemed to like, hating me a lot since the only good example that ever came from their mouth when it came to proving that the power of God and such was real or in the case the power of the devil,was me.

They just wanted to prove that was in that book was right, don’t get me wrong I have nothing again religion but I haven’t been religious for very wrong, because they kept telling me how much of a mistake I have been.

Some nations find it very weird that I don’t believe in god and am not religious. I am one of the few that don’t believe in something like a god. Some nations nations say that they have seen God in their lives before. It doesn’t change the fact that I still don’t believe in a God.

My faith in religion and God have been crushed way to much and to long ago to actually believe that there is someone who looks down on us and keep us safe. I tell them the main reason why I don’t believe is:

How can I believe in something or someone that would look down on you to see that you are doing well and always see the good things in you? If I have been through the biggest hell ever since I was little.

Even if the people who did hurt me end up in hell. How am I ever going to get any better from that? I have been so mentally scarred of what they did that I have never been able to get over it?

It left big scars on me that prevent me from moving on. I have been so damaged from it and yet never I have had any justice, never did any good thing happen in my life. How can I than believe there is such a think as a God.

They never say anything after that. They don’t even use any counter agruments or things that come from that book that they seem to completly know from the top of their heads.

I think that they have seemed to understand that trying to make me believe in something like that is like trying to learn chickens to fly, whit that I mean is that you can try but it won’t take off.

Why was I called a child of the greater evil, well if you want to put like the priest back then I would be a creature that has been creater by the God of the underworld. The one that had been banished from heaven, he created a innocent looking son. A son who would try to get along with the children of God and so find a way to heaven. When he would get there he would take revenge for the banishing from his dad and distroy the beautiful place of peace.

That is how they told it to the innocent people, every time the same thing. Only they changed the way they said it a little so that the people would not realise that they were telling them the same thing over and over again. In short just brainwashing innocent people to believe that the country that is protecting them from getting hurt. That that person was one of the greatest evils that walked on the earth.

The reasons why they said that I was a child of the devil was because of my looks. The devil had failed to create a son that looked like a normal man. One thing is correct about what they said, but it isn’t because I am the son of something I am sure that doesn’t exist.

The reason why I look different is because I have a congenital disorder that is characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin, hair and eyes or for normal people better known as albinism.

So I have white hair and red or sometimes violet looking eyes. It really depends on the lighting. Mostly it is red though. Red and violet eyes are both signs of Albinism. I have a complete abcense of something that is called melanin.

I have the oculocutaneous type of Albinism that means that my eyes, skin and hair are influenced by the lack of melanin. Most albinos struggle with some health issues but weirdly enough I am not affected by any of those.

Because albinisme is a think that hugely depends on sience to explain it , you can imagine how I needed to explain that I was born with this and that I had no connectioned with any kind of evil.

It was impossible, I can say that much. Neither my people nor my bosses believed that I was innocent and that I really had nothing to do with what priest seemed to portray me. They made me look like a monster while I was far from that.

They blamed the death of Holy Rome on me while it was France who ended the Empire.  
But they didn’t believe me, they were convinced that it was my fault that he never returned from that battle.

 

How dumb can you actually be to even think that I would even think of hurting him. Holy Rome just like Germany was my little brother. There is no vein in my entire body that has ever thought of hurting him in any way.

I raised Holy Rome after our parents died. He was about the age of one when that happend. I wasn’t much older though, I was about the age of 5-6 when it happend. I was able to look after myself and since our parents were no longer I had to take care of Holy Rome as well.

So if in anyway I would have had, I don’t say I have, the urge to do something with Holy Rome than they would have never been able to see the little guy since I knew my brother longer than his bosses did.

Others say that I got jealous when the Empire grew and that I was a lot smaller than him. It is true that my country was smaller than his at the time, but I really didn’t care if I was bigger or smaller. My country was doing well and that is all that matters to me. The size was never that important to me.

So something like that can’t be used as an arguement to prove that I am evil. But that really didn’t stop them from trying to find stuff to make me look like I am the son of the one who brings evil into the world.

Beside my looks there was something else that they used to prove that I am from some kind of evil. The thing that they used as well is the fact that I am left handed. Something that was considered like something very bad. It has been like that for many years and it is kind of said that people looked down on left handed people.

It is not that everyone knew that I was left handed but the people who did know really looked down on me more than they woul allready go because of my looks. My handedness is one of things that priests didn’t know about me.

In a way I am rather happy that they didn’t know about that. Everyone who has been around religious people know how big of a deal left handedness can be to them, when you are talking to nations that doesn’t change. Their habits die even harder because they have been grown more custom to them than normal humans do.

People get along with me well now I guess, but it hasn’t always been that way. Nations grown up with the ideas that their people have about some kind of things. So most nations of the age of three started scolding at me because to them I was a monster of some sort.

It was really painful to see people of your own kind seeing you like a monset that would do horrible things to them. I never had any intention of hurting people in the beginning, I really didn’t.

It is just that all of that together with the beating that they did, in the hopes that they would be able to make their country clean again or clean and pure in general. It caused something to snap in my head.

Which resulted in the bullying of Russia, I never wanted to do anything like that. Yet I resulted to it to not go mentally insane at the world I had to live in back than. I apologized to Russia for back than. But the damage has allready been done to him and I feel bad that I did that to him. 

People never really had good reasons to trash at us nations but I can’t really say that I can’t justify the things I have done in the past to Russia. I can say I am sorry but like my childhood, his can’t be brought back either.

It reallt hurted a lot. The things that they sad to me over my life span. Those two I mentioned earlier are only examples for some of the things that they said. I just don’t want to recall those things. They make me want to tear up by only thinking back on it, but I fight to not show them. Since I have to be strong.

The wost thing that my bosses and the priest have every tried to do is trying to convince my other little brother the things that they believed that I was. The wanted to convince Germany that I was the spawn of the devil himself.

It had hurt a lot when I heard that they were trying to do this kind of things on the innocent, back than, soul of my little brother. Also seeing Germany crying back than because he was so confused about the whole matter, that made the pain even bigger.

Germany was around the age of four when they started these kind of things and I can still see him sitting on my lap crying, because the big people confused him with things that weren’t real to him. Yet they tried really hard to convince that what they thought was right.

I have always been more than happy that my sibling were away there with me. They never turned their back to me, even in the darkest moments. They reached out to me, when they had problems they asked me to help them. They made me feel better, Holy Rome and Germany were able to make me smile again.

Even history isn’t a great fan of me neither. My country, the country of Prussia got dissolved in 1947, so ever since that year I am not really a nation anymore. In theory I would have vanished mere days after that. But than I went to represent the Eastern part of my brother’s country while it was spilt into two pieces.

Ever since the country was reunited I would have had no land to represent. That is why I and a lot of the other nations were very confused that I remained on this planet and did not vanish like everyone else has done.

There are many theories going around as for why I am still here, even though I don’t represent anything anymore or at least I can’t feel it if I did. Normally a country feels the area that it represents.

I don’t feel anything at all and that makes the whole situation about this very weird. Some explain that I can’t feel it because it isn’t made official yet that it is a country and that it is inside many countries. Others say that the new thing I represent is so much smaller in compared to what I used to be.

The last theory is about me still being East Germany, but the reason why I don’t feel the pain of the country is because Germany, my younger brother is the country and feels everything of that area instead of me.

I don’t say that theses theories are wrong in any way. I just say that I don’t know if those are true and there is no way that I can find out or prove that any of these are correct. I can only assume things and try to live on.

I have lived very sepirated from my younger brother for a long while. Yet than I realised how much I really depend on my little brother. Germany was more important than just a little brother, he also kept my thoughts from going to a point that I don’t want them to go.

We were seperated from the end of the second world war till the day that the Berlin wall fell down. The reason why I wasn’t able to go to my little brother back than was because I was held prisoner by Russia.

Do I blame him for doing that? No I don’t. Because everything that has happened between the two of us in the past and the things I have done to him in the past. It was more than normal that he would want to get some kind of revenge on me. I would have done the same if I was him.

So after the many years that I have spend at Russia’s house, it was finally the time for the Berlin wall to be taken down. Russia said that he would let me go because I would be reunited with my family.

He said that no matter how much he has hated me and how mad he was in the past that he woud not bear with the idea that he would keep someone away from their family. They were the most important and are still the most important people for him.

So that day he brought me to the Berlin wall that people were tearing down. He stood there with me and the other nations that lived at his house. When people were able to go through, I said goodbye to him and the others.

I got in the huge pile of people that was trying to get from one side to the other. I saw happy faces of people who had been seperated and were more than happy to see each other again.

Seeing people like that encouraged me to look as hard as I could for my little brother, who I was sure would be here. I knew that I was close when I heard Austria’s voice. Which I found weird at first but I think he went along with Germany, for just in case I wouldn’t return. Since I wasn’t a nation anymore I can understand that.

I found my little brother and the Austrian not long after and I couldn’t be happier to see them. I was even happy to see Austria again. It was that day that I realised that even though I had been through so much that I was still very lucky.

I had a nice family and a good friendt that was previously my enemy. The people back than can say what they want, but this demon’s child is one of the luckiest in the world. I am almost sure that some children of God aren’t even that lucky.

So even if I am a child of the greater evil, I don’t mind since I am happy and the people around me are as well.

More than that I don’t need, so people that believed that I was evil there up in the sky. Please look and see that you have been wrong the whole time.

I now have a nice family and someone I love a lot so my life now and future couldn’t be any better.


End file.
